Interaction between people in society is an important part of daily life. Typical interaction between people includes the use of mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones and the use of virtual communities. While it is relatively easy to interact with another person using a mobile telephone, it is somewhat harder to interact with other people through the use of a virtual community. Traditionally, there have been difficulties with enticing people to sign-up for any given virtual community. The cause of this difficulty can be attributed to factors such as the sheer number of virtual communities and the fact that a person must take the step of actively signing up for a virtual community by manually creating an account using a computer. Furthermore, once individuals chose to use a particular virtual community, the individuals do not have an easy mechanism to invite other individuals to that community using a mobile communication device.